IWant Sam
by FemalishRelationships
Summary: Oh boy! Wendy has this anxiousness inside her. Its about Sam. She really likes her but doesn't know if Sams interested in girls. What is she gonna do? Sorry if its a bad summary but I hope you like the story!


**Disclamer: I don't own icarly, but I wish I did.**

**Please don't go hard on me, its my first fanfic. I hope you like it enjoy! Also I fixed the format so now it's better.**

*****Ridge Way *****

All I can stare at now is a cute round butt. That butt belongs to an amazing girl, Sam Puckett.''She is so not gay.'' I say with anticipation.

''Come on, she stares at you all the time like your her bacon!'' Carly remarks.

My names Wendy. Carly and I have been arguing about Sam being gay. I personally think shes not even though we stare at each other all the time like were Edward and Bella from that corny vampire series. Sam, shes just so hot and daring. Shes the perfect girl for me. Its been killing me inside. This massive anticipation and nervousness. I told Carly not that long ago that I had a crush on Sam. Carly didn't mind that much though. She actually wants us to be together. I'm glad I can trust Carly.

''Well when will you make your move already Wendy?''

'' I will I just have to hang around her more.'' I reply with a smile.

''Well I got to go I'm going to go watch a movie with Freddie See ya later Wendy.''

'' See ya later Carls'' I wave to her as she leaves. Carly and Freddie started dating not that long ago. She told me they already had sex and know one else knows. Not even Sam. She doesn't want to tell Sam because she knows she will go after him.

Sam turns around sees me from a distance. All I do is just stare at her body. I check her out, top to bottom. I start biting my lip and I'm totally zoned out into staring at her body. I snap out of it and she has a weird expression on her face. Shit! She saw me checking her out and biting my lip! Oh god, what is she going to say to me? Sam starts walking toward me and as I turn away and she comes up to me and pokes me on the back.

''Hey Wendy, uh what were ya doing behind the bookshelf were you like, checking me out?''

I blush a dark red and my heart froze. God what do I say now? I can't just be like '' Yeah I was you have a really sexy body and I love your ass the most.'' I just stare at her with the reddest face. She snaps her fingers in my face and grins. ''Wendy, you there?''

I shake my head and look at her.

''So did you?''

I began to lose my train of thought.''Um uh no, I was just uh... staring at the snack machine behind you, it has this amazing chocolate bar that's really good!'' Wow Wendy your pathetic! I can't believe I just said that! That was the most stupidest excuse I have ever made!

''uh right...'' She leans on the bookshelf with a smirk and I smirk back. Damn it, she has the cutest smirk out of anyone ever. It's just so devious and amazing. ''So Wendy I was just wondering, do you want to go to the beach with me tomorrow?''

I have the happiest expression on my face. ''Hell yeah! I-I mean definitely.'' She smiles at me and puts her hand on my shoulder. My heart starts pumping really fast.

''Alright cool, before we go there come to my house and bring your stuff.''

''alright I will.'' She winks at me and walks away. All I can do now is smile. This is my chance. I can make my move there. Well, I might if I'm not to pussy to. But what if she is straight? What if she would hurt me if I try to make a move? All I can think of is what if. I'm so confused. I don't know what to do. Ugh! I leave the library and head to my car, turns it on and starts driving toward home.

Sam why do you have to be so amazing? I keep thinking to myself Sam, Sam Sam Sam Sam Sam! God, why am I in love with her so much! She always brightens my day. Gah! I can barely concentrate on driving. Wendy, don't get distracted, what ever you do don't...Black nothingness.

****Ambulance****

I open my eyes slightly and all I see is blurry faces and hearing is hard. I can barely move. I have no idea what happened at all. ''Sam, Sam ,Sam wheres Sam I need Sam.'' I can barely see anything at all.

''Wendy I'm here, you got in a crash right outside my house.'' I look down and see that Sam is holding my hand. Oh my god shes holding my hand!

''Squeeze as hard as you want I don't mind.''

I feel a sting of pain run through my body. ''Ah shit!'' I notice that I have some glass stuck in me. It hurts like a son of a bitch! I squeeze on her hand really hard. I look up at Sam and slightly sees that she keeps looking where the glass is inside me. My sight finally comes back to me. I can tell what her facial expression is that shes really worried about me. Sam, the cold blooded, non caring, aggravating person actually worried, about... me. Usually Sam never worries about anyone. If anyone else got in a car crash near her house she really wouldn't care well unless it was Carly but her and Carly are bffs. Yeah, me and Sam have good chemistry together but not as good as her and Carly. Sam would never look this worried about anyone, not even Carly. I see a tear fall down her face and my heart explodes inside me. Sam crying... about me getting hurt? Is this a dream? Sam never cry's and I mean never. I put my another hand over hers and rubs it. She looks over at me and smiles a bit. Another sting of pain goes through my body and I let out a yell. I squeeze Sam's hand even harder but she doesn't mind at all. It's like Sam wanted to be the one getting hurt. Shes bringing out her emotions when she sees me hurt. I never knew Sam cared that much about me.

****Hospital****

We arrive at the hospital finally and the pain is growing more. Its starting to hurt like getting 10000 needles shove into you. I scream my head off as the pain grows inside me. Sam follows the nurses as there rushing me into a room. Sam's by now has more tears running down her face. I hate seeing Sam cry. It makes me feel more pain inside me. We arrive in the room and all the nurses surround me as well as Sam. A nurse puts the sleeping gas mask on me and tells me '' you'll be fine just keep breathing'' I get sleepy very easily. ''Sam, Sam, Sam'' All I can say is Sam.

''Wendy, Wendy It's ok I'm here.'' Those are the last words I here before I black out.

2 hours pass by and I wake up. I look around the room and I notice Sam sitting in the chair sleeping in a funky fashion. The way she sleeps makes me laugh. I then look at my arms and notice bandages around them. Damn it! Now how am I suppose to go to the beach with Sam now? I was totally looking forward to going. The doctor comes in and shuts the door pretty loud and Sam jumps in an instant. I giggle as she jumps like that. Sam looks over at me and wipes off her head in relief and phew's and smiles at me. The doctor comes over to me as well as Sam does.

''That crash was pretty brutal on your arms, you lost a lot of blood, but luckily Sam got you out of the car in time and got you in the ambulance, by then you would have lost too much blood. I say, if it weren't for your friend you would've been a goner.'' The doctor smiles at me and leaves the room.

Sam looks at me with big watery puppy eyes with a big smile. I start tearing up. ''Sam if it weren't for you I would've died you saved my life! Your my hero.'' She has the biggest smile and I give her a long tender hug.

''I'm just very glad your ok Wendy, you had me worried sick. I thought I was gonna lose you. How did you get in that bad of a crash, I swear I'll find who ever crashed into you an-''

I cut her off. '' Sam, nobody crashed into me, I sort of dozed off and I guess I wasn't paying the best attention.'' Sam grabs a hold of my hand and rubs its backside with a smile.

''Well you better pay more attention because I don't want to hear one day that you die because of you dozing off.''

I look at her with a smile '' I know I will.'' The doctor comes back and comes up to us.

''since your arms aren't to to bad you can check out today''

Sam and I look at each other and smile big. ''Yeah I want to check out today'' Sam helps me off the bed and we walk out to the main entrance and I check out. Before we leave I ask the doctor as she walks by ''hey doc, do you think I can still go swimming?''

shes looks at me and giggles ''yes you can but be careful.'' Sam looks at me and laughs and gives me a huge hug.

''That's great! Because I have a fun day planned ahead at the beach.'' Sam grins at me as we walk out the door. '' Well I really can't wait.''I remark.

**This is my first fanfic so please don't go hard on me. Please review and tell me what you thought and I'll love you!**


End file.
